peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Zap
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#008000;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | } |- ! Known Aliases: | } |- ! Species: | } |- ! Age: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#000000; background:#008000;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Identity: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Place of Birth: | } |- ! Base of Operations: | } |- ! Marital Status: | } |- ! Known Relatives: | } |- |} History ---- Far away, in another dimension of space, the Earth is being overrun by supervillains. One brave man uses a NASA spacecraft to launch himself into space to search for help. Unfortunately the spacecraft malfunctions while in orbit and he loses his oxygen supply. The god-like being known as The Traveller rescues him from near death. When awakened, the man pleads with The Traveller to give him superpowers to help suppress the villain plague that is taking over Earth. The Traveller begins a psychic link with a surprised Matthew Mercury. The Traveller informs him that it is too late for this Earth, but there is another that needs help and can be saved. Information about Matthew's past starts to flow into his mind. The Traveller was not talking to him, it was more like watching a movie with a narrator describing what was happening. "Your father was employed by a high tech research facility. He belonged to a team of scientists that developed a highly advanced time traveling device. A younger scientist on the team named Edward Rakes, became obsessed with the power the device could bring him. He devised a plan to use it to force the other scientists to various points in time so he could have it all to himself. Your father was the last one remaining and realized what had been happening. He immediately left the lab with the device and went straight home. You were only two years old and your mother had not arrived home from work yet. So your father had to stay with you before he could take the device anywhere. Unknown to him, Rakes had followed him home. Rakes used an energy blaster to force himself through the back door. With you lying in your crib nearby, your father rushed him to wrestle for the blaster. Rakes pulled it away long enough to knock your father over the head. He quickly configured the time travel device to send you, your father and himself to the Earth you have been living on ever since. Once you arrived here, Rakes traveled back through time from where you came, leaving you two stranded with no way to return. He still remains in that dimension to this day. Your father wanted you to live a normal life, so he never told you before he died. Your step mother never knew anything about the events that brought you here." Still puzzled, Matthew asked with hope, "Is my mother still alive?" The Traveller answered in a deep monotone voice. "Yes, she is. You are being sent back to that dimension because it is where you truly belong. Understand your primary objective is to help the other heroes with the rapid rise of supervillain activity. I sense revenge in your mind, but there are many villains there who are much worse than Edward Rakes. If you fail to perform the primary objective, your fate will be the same as the previous Earth you lived on. You are a trustworthy human being and now that you have learned of your true past and have witnessed the fall of one Earth, there are enough reasons for you to strive to succeed. I bid you farewell Matthew Mercury." The shocking information is a lot to absorb by the human brain, but The Traveller somehow helps Matthew cope with it. After some mental digestion, he agrees to be sent to this other Earth in another dimension of space. The primary question he has is easily communicated to the god-like being. "How am I going to help, I have no powers?" Characteristic data on Matthew's favorite childhood comics superhero is readily available through the psychic link. The Traveller takes advantage of the birth of a nearby star and merges it and the man together to create none other than The Green Zap! Transformed, Matthew unbelievably hovers in the air and says, "You have got to be kidding me, I'm The Green Zap? This is crazy! How did you? I can't believe this is happening, The Green Zap isn't even real! This is crazy man...uh thing....errr....whatever you are! Yeah yeah, I know, you have the power to do this, but it's still crazy! A slight glow centers around The Traveller and in an instant Matthew is transported to the ground level of his native earth. He is alone on the outskirts of the largest city in the world, New York. He looks down at himself and notices he is now wearing his normal clothes. He looks up to the stars and talks to The Traveller who is nowhere in sight. "Uh, I still had some questions, like how do I change into my costume and what am I going to do about money?" A welder's helmet and gloves materializes in front of him. Matthew says, "Sweet, I know what to do with these, at least you answered one question." Even though Matthew's father was a brilliant scientist, he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. He started welding as a teenager and worked as a welder since he was eighteen. With his skill and experience it will be easy for him to land a job as a welder. Shaking his head, he mumbles, "You could at least give me a hint." The light from a nearby billboard suddenly flickers, shuts off, and then comes back on and shines brightly on the billboard. Matthew reads the only word on the billboard that is marked by an exclamation mark. "Zap!" Surprised, a now green costumed hero says "Whoah, nice!" The Green Zap picks up the welder's helmet and gloves, tucks them under one arm, makes a fist with the other and flies into the sky toward the city. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- He has all of the abilities that the fictional Green Zap has. He can shoot radiation-type green blasts from his eyes and fists. Superstrength. Flight. His enhanced eyesight allows him to see far distances, but he cannot see through solid objects. His costume is made of cosmic material that is not found on Earth. It was fabricated by The Traveller. It is bulletproof and fireproof. Weaknesses include psychic abilities. Sonic or ultrasonic sound. Even though his suit is fireproof, he can still be overwhelmed by intense heat. Personality and Traits ---- Matthew is generally a positive, optimistic person, despite what has happened to him in his life. He has a pleasant demeanor and loves adventure. He is usually the kind of person that will plan things in advance, but at times he can be spontaneous. He is always more quiet around people he does not know well. But once he gets to know someone he will speak quite often. He has a tendency to think of people as good, before he is suspicious of them or thinks bad of them. Even though he is generally pleasant, he can get angry and can be very forceful. But it is never for the wrong reasons. Supporting Characters ---- Detective Rita Dang Height: 5'3" Weight: 123 Hair: dark brown Eyes: brown Characteristics: Athletic build with powerful legs. Age: 24 Nationality: Vietnamese Occupation: Detective on the New York Police Department Abilities: She is a master of Vietnamese Martial Arts or Võ-Thuật. She has excellent detective skills, including but not limited to forensics, observation, chemistry, persistence, patience, resourcefulness, problem solving, and criminal justice. Equipment: She carries two 9mm Glock 19's with her at all times. Transportation: 1964 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt - White Personality: She has a stern outer shell to her personality but inside she deeply cares about people. Rita is serious about her job. She is firm in her beliefs. Working in New York she has become accustomed to costumed heroes and supervillains. She will tolerate costumed heroes only if she has known them for awhile and feels like she can trust them from their actions which she observes closely and cautiously. She usually goes by the book, but will make exceptions on occasion. She is single and does not intend to enter into any relationship. If she ever does, it would be with a man. Short Character Bio: Rita was born in 1986 in Ho Chi Minh City, formerly Saigon. This is the largest city in Vietnam. She grew up there, was a good student and studied martial arts. She spent more time studying her interests, than spending time with friends. After grade school, she ranked among the best in her class and was chosen to attend college at New York University in the United States. She accepted because she wanted to pursue a career as a detective and New York was one of the most interesting places in the world to work as a detective. She majored in Forensic Science, with a minor in English. She then joined the New York Police Department and impressed her fellow police officers and sargeants. With her persistent pursuit she was given the position that she longed for, detective. Her partner was Roger Dante. A three year professional detective who grew up on the streets of Philadelphia. He has a big ego and made the mistake of telling Rita she would have a hard time handling herself in a fight on the streets, but he would protect her. She promptly dropped him on his ass in about 2 seconds. He never mentioned it again. She lives in an apartment above a small warehouse in the upper northwest side. Detective Roger Dante A three year professional detective who grew up on the streets of Philadelphia. He has a big ego and made the mistake of telling Rita she would have a hard time handling herself in a fight on the streets, but he would protect her. She promptly dropped him on his ass in about 2 seconds. He never mentioned it again. Height: 6'1” Weight: 185 Hair: Brown Nationality: White Caucasian Weapon: Smith & Wesson 9mm model 5946 Joan Dayhill She is the mother of Matthew. I don't want to give much information here because I plan on writing it into a story. Height: 5'6” Weight: 153 Hair: Greying brunette Nationality: White Caucasian Jack Clark Matthew's best friend. He is a welder too and works with Matthew. His main love is his chopper that he rides to work everyday. He wears a bandana on his bald head and is heavy set. He looks rough, but is a big softy. He always wants Matthew to go out for drinks on the weekend, but Matthew rarely accepts. Jack has a hard time understanding what else he could be doing. Height: 6'0” Weight: 232 Hair: Brown Nationality: Black American Has a tattoo of an eagle on his right arm. Edward Rakes The younger scientist who was obsessed with the power of the time machine device. He was on the team that designed and constructed it along with Matthew's father, Michael Mercury. He is responsible for breaking into their home, knocking Michael unconscious and moving Michael and his son to another dimension. The Traveller warns The Green Zap not to concentrate on revenge, because there are more important villains to worry about. However, Edward has become rich and powerful in his own right, thanks to the time machine. He has used it to become wealthy, but has tried to keep a low profile. Because he has been cautious, he is not yet approaching the wealth of someone like Lex Luthor. Still a scientist, he doesn't like a bodyguard around, but has been known to hire supervillains to do his dirty work. Height: 5'9” Weight: 155 - He has a thin build. Hair: Red Wears glasses Nationality: White Caucasian